when strangers meet
by MuslimBarbie
Summary: She's with the Doctor, a thousand years in the past, when she meets him for the first time. - Klaus/Amy.


"**Good things happen when you meet strangers."** – Yo-Yo Ma

* * *

She's with the Doctor, a thousand years in the past, when she meets him for the first time.

At the time, there's nothing in particular that stands out about him. After all, they're in the middle of a village full of werewolves and witches and it's sort of like she's walked into some sort of fantasy world, and he's just sort of _there_, ya know? He's just a human. One of the only humans in the midst of everything that is definitely not human about this place.

And yet, in the end, she thinks _he'll_ be what she remembers the most.

**.**

She's in a witch's shop when she catches him staring at her. He's outside, tending to a few horses. His hair's blonde and bit long, but he has the most ridiculously blue eyes she's ever. A sweet smirk tugs at his lips the moment he catches her eye and Amy grins mischievously back at him.

But then, before she can even blink, a man comes up to him. He's older, old enough to be his father. Probably is, she guesses by the way he yells at her Strange Blonde Man to get back to work. And he's gone before she can even think of leaving the shop and approaching him.

A frown tugs at her lips and a new sense of determination fills her.

**.**

She finds him later that night.

He sits on the opposite end of the campfire from them with someone who is most likely his brother. Without missing a beat, she walks away from the Doctor, who is the middle of telling the village chief something or other about space wolves, and over to her Strange Blonde Man. He notices her immediately and she grins and asks if she can join him. His brother just rolls his eyes but smiles slyly and politely excuses himself before he stands and leaves them alone.

Her grin only grows and she takes her seat beside him.

**.**

She introduces herself first. Tells him that her name's Amy, although she's pretty sure he already knows. It's not like her and the Doctor aren't the talk of the village or whatever right now. Still, it does the trick because he smiles and gives her his name: Niklaus.

Ni-_klaus_, she repeats. It's a weird name, even after all the space names she's heard, but it rolls off her tongue in this stupid way that she kind of likes and it brings a smile to her face. Well, she says, it's nice to meet you, Niklaus.

He shakes his head, but smirks back at her. No, he corrects her, the pleasure is certainly his.

**.**

She asks him if he would like to take a walk with her.

He seems a bit surprised and she wonders if he's not used this sort of thing. Part of her considers taking it back but he agrees before she has the chance to actually decide. After the campfire finishes, when the others return to their homes, he half leads her, half follows her to the outskirts of the village and the borders of the forest.

**.**

She tells him a bit about herself. Nothing too much, because she's not sure how much of her future life he would be able to understand, ya know? But she tells him the basics: her dull life in Leadworth, how she met the Doctor, what it's like to travel through the universe. In return he tells her about all his brothers and his little sister, how his parents found this land because his mother's a witch, and what it's like to have werewolf neighbours. He tells her his story and her Strange Blonde Man becomes a little less strange and a bit more familiar.

They circle around the village twice before he walks her back to house where she's staying for the night. He smiles, wishes her a good night, and waits until she is inside before he leaves.

**.**

She sees him again the following night.

It's almost the same exact pattern: she sits with him at the campfire and asks him if he will take a walk with her after. The only difference is that this time he's sitting alone when she finds him. But it doesn't take her long to realise why; she catches glimpses of a few of his siblings watching them and gossiping from across the campfire. He glares at them as if it'll actually make the idiots stop and apologises to her. Amy rolls her eyes and smirks before she scoots over, closing any distance between them.

If they're going to gossip like that, they might as well give them something to gossip about, yeah?

**.**

She grabs him on his way to the campfire the next day and tells him that she's not going. The Doctor wants to leave as soon as it's over, Amy explains, and she doesn't want to spend her last bit of time here sitting in a circle around a stupid fire. So why don't they take their walk early tonight?

He stands there for a moment with a frown, the look on his stupid face clearly showing his debate. She knows he wants to come with her, but he probably thinks he has to go to the bloody campfire or something. In the end, it's his sister who makes the decision for him: she rolls her eyes, shoves him towards her, and says that she will tell father he felt ill.

Amy grins, thanks her, and takes Niklaus by the arm before he has the chance to say anything.

**.**

She convinces him to go into the forest.

Well, she _says_ she convinces. It's actually more like she says she wants to go into the forest and ignores him when he tries to stop her, leaving him with no option but to follow. He protests at first, saying that it could be dangerous. She rolls her eyes and reminds him that she's _time traveller_ – a few forest animals aren't going to scare her. Besides, what are a few rabbits compared to a village full of, oh I dunno, _werewolves_?

He scowls in a way that's sort adorable but doesn't protest again.

**.**

She corners him against a tree when he isn't looking. He stares at her with surprised eyes but she responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. Before he can even open his mouth, she tells him to _shut up_, closes the distance between them, and kisses him.

His shock doesn't last long though and he responds almost instantly. She feels him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Amy smirks against his lips and deepens the kiss.

**.**

She's the one who pulls away first.

It isn't because she wants to, of course, but rather because she hears her stupid Doctor calling her name. She glances at her watch and realises she was meant to be back ten minutes ago. Still, she lingers for a moment, debating ignoring him. She doesn't in the end though. Not because the Doctor wants her back but because the last thing she wants is the Doctor or Niklaus's family coming and finding them like this. It wouldn't be a big deal for her, but she's not so sure how his father would react to it.

Still, she leans over and kisses him once more before she pulls back and separates herself from him. She tells him that she has to go before she walks past him and back into the village. She doesn't wait for him or his goodbye. It's not like this is the last time she'll see her not-so-Strange Blonde Man or anything.

She's a time traveller, after all, and she has a feeling that they will be making another visit sometime _very_ soon.


End file.
